mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyacheslav Vasilevsky vs. Victor O'Donnell
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six middleweight tournament. It was also Vyacheslav Vasilevsky's U.S. and Bellator debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. O'Donnell landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. O'Donnell landed a stiff jab. Four fifteen left. O'Donnell landed a leg kick. Four minutes. O'Donnell landed an inside kick. And another. O'Donnell landed a right hand and a left hook and an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Vasilevsky stuffed a single there. O'Donnell worked a double and slammed Vasilevsky with three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Vasilevsky stood and broke away stuffing a single nicely with two fifteen. O'Donnell worked a single there. Two minutes as he got it to guard. The crowd chanted USA. One thirty-five. They chanted USA more loudly. One fifteen remaining. One minute as the ref stood them up. Thank goodness, good standup. Vasilevsky worked a trip and got it to half-guard with thirty. O'Donnell worked butterfly guard. "Hold him!" Fifteen. O'Donnell stood to the clinch. They traded a knee each, Vasilevsky broke with a right uppercut. The first round ended. 10-9 O'Donnell there. The second round began and they touched gloves. Vasilevsky landed a jab. O'Donnell was slowing down a bit, landed two inside kicks there. Vasilevsky stuffed a double, landed a short left hand rocking O'Donnell, pounced to guard throwing big rights and lefts with four thirty. Vasilevsky landed a big left,s everal rights. Four fifteen as he had the back with several lefts. O'Donnell rolled to half-guard, worked an armbar. Four minutes with right hands and lefts here, O'dONNELL TRIED A KNEEBAR! He might have this. He was recovering here as well. Three thirty-five. O'Donnell lost it. O'Donnell regained guard with three fifteen eating two rights and two lefts, passing to half-guard. O'Donnell regained guard eating a right. Three minutes. A big left. "KNEEBAR!" Two thirty-five. Vasilevsky landed short accurate rights and lefts. A good right. Two fifteen with a good left. A right to the body and another to the head. Two minutes. A left. Another to the chin. A right. A left. One thirty-five. A short right. "Get back up!" Two lefts. Three more. One fifteen. A big right and a left and several hammerfists. "Move!" More rights and lefts, wow. One minute. A massive left. Another big left. Another. Several hammerfists and a big left. O'Donnell's nose was bloody. Vasilevsky passed to half-guard. Thirty. A left. Two more. A right. Fifteen. A big right and three lefts. He had the back. Three rights. The second round ended, 10-8 Vasilevsky. That was dominant. The third round began as Vasilevsky landed two jabs and a left hook, dropped from another. Vasilevsky landed several big shots, two rights, O'Donnell closed guard. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Two rights and another. Four minutes with another. Vasilevsky's impressive here. Three rights. Three thirty-five. Three rights in under and another, he had the back. Five rights from half-guard now. Three fifteen with five more and another big one. Another and another. Another and another and another. Another and another. Three minutes. Two rights and another.Another and a left. Two rights and another. O'Donnell stood ande scaped. He had a huge mouse under the left eye, ate a good right. Two thirty. O'Donnell's tired and hurting here. Vasilevsky's toying with him. Two fifteen. Vasilevsky landed a right, O'Donnell stuffed a trip and another. He has heart. Two minutes. Vasilevsky ladned a stiff counter straight left. Beautiful there. A nice left hook. Vasilevsky landed a big right. One thirty-five with a good jab and a left hook. One fifteen. Mouse under the right eye now, nose is bleeding bad. Big right and a left hook. One minute as Vasilevsky blocked a high kick. Vasilevsky landed a left hook to the body and a jab. A big right to the body. A right hand upstairs. Thirty-five. A jab. Big left hook. A jab. Fifteen. A hard jab. A big right and a left hook as the third round ended. 10-8 Vasilevsky. 29-26 Vasilevsky. O'Donnell's face is a mess. 29-28 UD for Vasilevsky. O.o Great performance. That was a beatdown.